El Soldado de la Luna
by MorganaAlexander
Summary: "...cuando piensas que lo tienes todo y que el mundo o el universo no tienen nada más que darte, cuando quieras parar tu carrera y darle la espalda a lo desconocido o lo que el futuro tiene reservado para ti, sólo se necesita un paso, un sólo paso, y tu vida nunca volverá a ser la misma" "¿Y cuál es el consejo en todo esto?" "No dejes de correr"
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**_Nueva York, 1945_  
**

No sabía donde se encontraba.

La oscuridad lo absorbía todo mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor en un torbellino de siluetas desdibujadas por las tinieblas. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban abiertos como platos, totalmente desenfocados, y las sabanas de su cama se pegaban a su piel cubierta de un sudor frío y pegajoso, producto del miedo y el desasosiego de las últimas horas.

Oscuridad, solo había sido eso; oscuridad espesa y absoluta que había inundado sus sueños como el filo de una navaja, negra e impenetrable como el petróleo. Tan real, tan espesa y palpable que le hacía temer el cerrar los parpados de sus ojos.

Solo le bastó un estertor; una exhalación forzada de sus pulmones para despejar su cabeza embotada por la perniciosa pesadilla. ¿Por qué razón le aterrorizaba simplemente la oscuridad? Tal vez fuese la pequeña y solitaria habitación, o el armario entreabierto en la pared posterior a la estrecha cama donde el niño se encontraba tumbado, incluso podía ser la lejanía con la habitación de sus padres, al final del pasillo. Lo cierto era que Christopher tenía miedo y no podía dormir. Se agitó con brusquedad, apartando las frazadas que parecían ahogarlo bajo su peso y pasó sus delgados dedos por el pelo enmarañado, tratando de calmarse. Despues de unos instantes sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del reducido cuarto, que se hallaba iluminado por el frío resplandor de la Luna, colando su plateada luminiscencia por entre las delgadas cortinas de su ventana.

Siendo un niño, su imaginación iba de un lado a otro por entre la bruma que todavía envolvía su cabeza, recordando solamente la oscuridad reinante y el pánico causado por su presencia. Despues de todo, uno nunca sabe que puede haber en la oscuridad, y ese razonamiento lo aterrorizaba, así que se quedó allí, tumbado de espaldas observando el techo de su habitación, con los húmedos mechones de su cabello pegados a su frente y el cuerpo tembloroso tanto por el frío reinante como por el miedo que todavía lo dominaba.

No podía estar sucediendo ahora.

No podía estarle sucediendo a él.

Con la conciencia embotada, el niño se sentó en su cama, temblando. Su silueta desgarbada y pequeña se recortó contra la pared por la escasa luz de la ventana. Sin poder soportarlo más, alargó su pequeño brazo hacia la mesita de noche y prendió la luz de la lámpara. El resplandor dorado que se derramó sobre el escaso mobiliario le hirió los ojos, que entrecerró mientras se limpiaba la humedad de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Se dijo, con un deje de vergüenza, que era el sudor de su propia piel.

Recorrió con la mirada la pequeña y desordenara habitación, buscando en los rincones más apartados del cuarto algún indicio de lo que le había inducido la pesadilla; sus juguetes siempre yacían esparcidos por el suelo, aún cuando su madre le ordenaba en repetidas ocasiones que los guardara en el baúl que les correspondía. También su ropa, reposaba a medias sobre una silla de madera y las mangas de su camisa y el pantalón rozaban el suelo alfombrado. La portada de las numerosas ediciones de _Amazing Stories_, su revista de ciencia ficción favorita, brillaban a la luz anaranjada de la lámpara, revelando extraños dibujos de naves espaciales y mundos que iban más allá de la imaginación. No había nada más.

El único sonido que traspasaba la quietud de la noche era el del reloj despertador, el resuello de su respiración acompasada y el rítmico latido de su corazón, palpitando en su pecho y en el interior de sus oídos de manera desbocada. Él era un niño y tenía miedo, se maldijo a si mismo, pero tenía miedo, y sentía que no podría nunca quitarse de encima ese pernicioso sentimiento, que se sumergiría en la vorágine del caos y el pánico absoluto si se dejaba llevar por el sueño, que si apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos, la oscuridad lo dominaría todo.

No era precisamente eso lo que pensaba, o lo que trataba de pensar. Christopher no era un cobarde, y por eso se maldecía, pues siempre había sido más valiente que la mayoría de los niños de su edad, adentrándose en lugares extraños y enfrentando las más atemorizantes historias que los mayores inventaban para asustarlos. Era lo que sentía dentro de sí, lo que le hacía sentir la oscuridad. Otros niños se hubiesen puesto a llorar y hubieran llamado a gritos a sus padres por el simple hecho de haber despertado en medio de la noche atemorizado por una pesadilla común y corriente. Ahora lo invadía la necesidad de hacer lo mismo y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que resignarse, mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.

Sabía que eso no había sido una pesadilla común, y por ello se resistió a seguir durmiendo.

Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, ahogando un sollozó con una inhalación forzada de sus pulmones. Sus pies descalzos apenas tocaban el suelo cuando se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Bajó de ella sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y se envolvió en una bata color azul marino que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Todo en ese niño era demasiado grande; la ropa holgada con la que solía vestir su cuerpo menudo y desgarbado, el cabello castaño claro que caía en mechones sobre sus orejas y su frente, los ojos verde esmeralda, con esa mirada aguda y penetrante, incluso su nariz, recta como la del perfil de un soldado romano, prometiendo ser tan ganchuda como la de su propio padre. Pero tal vez, lo que más destacaba y abundaba en el pequeño niño, eran su perseverancia y valentía.

Pero claro está, y él no lo desconocía, pues todo tiene un límite, y la valentía no es la excepción. Sin embargo, se armó de todo el valor que le quedaba en su menudo cuerpo y, como una sombra, se deslizó por el marco de la puerta hacia el pasillo, cual se encontraba tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Dudó por unos instantes, pero despues de un minuto siguió adelante. Sería mucho más seguro, se dijo, quedarse despierto toda la noche, ignorando a fuerza de voluntad todo ruido aterrador que la vieja casa y el viento exterior provocaba, que dormir y correr el peligro de ser atacado.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su madre, una escocesa pelirroja con un terrible temperamento, si es que la despertaba por algo como una pesadilla. Se la imaginó pegándole en la cabeza con el almohadón que usaba para dormir y riñéndolo por no poder enfrentar sus miedos, que ella cuando pequeña había vivido todo tipo de pesadillas horrendas y que nunca había ido a despertar a sus padres a las dos de la madrugada. Despues se levantaría de la cama y le haría una leche caliente con miel, solo porque su padre así lo querría… para seguir durmiendo.

El problema ahora era que, al parecer, sus padres no estaban allí.

Frunció el ceño levemente, empujando la puerta ante el desconcierto que le causo el ver la cama matrimonial de sus padres totalmente ordenada y sin signos de haber sido utilizada, a continuación, se arrebujó en la gruesa bata y apoyó la espalda contra la pared del pasillo. No sucedía siempre, sus padres generalmente le avisaban cuando iban a salir y no lo dejaban solo mucho tiempo en casa.

Ahora resulta que estaba solo, y definitivamente no quería volver a su cama a dormir otra vez.

Bajó la escalera, que rechinaba bajo su peso, y se internó en la oscuridad de las habitaciones del primer piso. La sala estaba tan oscura que no tuvo otro remedio que alzar sus manos frente a su rostro para poder palpar las paredes y no cometer el error de tropezar con el último escalón. La madera bajo sus pies se encontraba fría y el único sonido que se escuchaba en la quietud de la noche eran el de su respiración y los rítmicos compases de las manecillas del reloj de pared, en la sala de estar.

Sentía el frío de la noche, y una extraña sensación de desasosiego lo invadió. En el primer piso la oscuridad era más espesa, y le hizo recordar vividamente su pesadilla y las tinieblas que allí reinaban. Se estremeció a pensar en las cosas extrañas que sus ojos no podían ver y que siete años de continuas historias de terror de monstruos y fantasmas habían pululado en su imaginación como una plaga.

No tuvo que hacer mucho trabajo para recorrer el camino hacia la cocina, se lo sabía de memoria, pues no era la primera vez que se despertaba a la mitad de la noche. Cuando las frías baldosas de mármol reemplazaron a la madera del pasillo y sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en torno al umbral de la puerta de la cocina, le dio una oportunidad a sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la profunda oscuridad que embargaba el lugar.

Cuando, resignado, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba tratando de hacer era en vano, alzó su tembloroso brazo hacia donde él sabía que se encontraba el interruptor y encendió la luz.

Una mujer, de increíble pelo rubio rizado y vestida con un extraño atuendo, le devolvió la mirada desde su posición, sentada en una de las sillas y con los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Todavía estaba soñando, eso era seguro, si pestañeaba un par de veces o se frotaba los ojos la mujer desaparecería, pues solo debía tratarse de una ilusión.

Pero una ilusión definitivamente no era tan corpórea, y una ilusión tampoco le miraba en un principio con sorpresa para despues pasar a sonreírle como si fuera un viejo amigo largo tiempo olvidado.

Algo en esa sonrisa, el que lo mirara con total confianza, sin asomo de soberbia o crueldad, le hizo darse cuenta que no iba a hacerle daño.

Su rostro era un tanto ovalado, enmarcado por una espesa cabellera de rizos rubios que resplandecían a la luz dorada de la cocina; sus ojos eran de un tenue color azul verdoso, y lo miraban con curiosidad, como esperando una reacción de su parte; su mano derecha descasaba sobre su regazo y su mano izquierda reposaba sobre la mesa, sosteniendo una taza de un líquido humeante.

Aturdido y todavía con las secuelas que el sueño había dejado en su cuerpo, el niño simplemente se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, asustado y tembloroso, sin saber que decir o que hacer frente a la mujer extraña…

"¿Estás bien?" la voz de la mujer rompió el silencio de la habitación, era suave y aterciopelada, con un leve toque áspero, pero no implicaba nada amenazador. Christopher no respondió de inmediato, tan absorto estaba en sus propios pensamientos que tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras de la mujer sentada frente suyo.

"¿Quién es usted y que está haciendo aquí?" su voz pretendía ser firme, pero tembló al finalizar la pregunta. El niño esperaba un sinfín de reacciones o respuestas. Si era una ladrona simplemente tendría que amenazarlo o atacarlo de algún modo, o dejarlo sin sentido, preguntarle sobre algún objeto de valor… definitivamente no se esperó ver en los ojos de la mujer tal tensión indescriptible, en ellos había una lucha de emociones que el niño no lograba identificar ¿eran alegría, soledad, angustia o desesperación…? y detrás de todo eso había algo más oscuro, más doloroso y torturante, que quebró la mascara de serenidad de la mujer por unos segundos, para desaparecer detrás de la sonrisa más radiante que el muchacho había visto en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos no lo transmitían.

El niño se sintió un tanto más tranquilo, pero la sonrisa no logró borrar el vació que había dejado la expresión de la mujer en su estómago, ni la sensación de creciente pánico que le embargaba cada vez que echaba un vistazo a un rincón oscuro de la habitación.

"¿Es muy pronto para ti, no es así?"

"¿Dis…culpe?" Volvió la cabeza y frunció el seño, sin entender las palabras de la mujer, que ahora lo miraba de una manera que solo podía traducirse como curiosa y divertida.

"¡Oh…! lo siento cariño, _spoilers_" la mujer alzó la taza de porcelana que sujetaba con la mano izquierda y bebió un sorbo de lo que parecía café. El niño, sintiéndose repentinamente aislado lejos del círculo de luz, cruzo la cocina hacia la silla más cercana a su interlocutora, poseído ahora por una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Por lo menos ahora no estaba solo, pensó.

"No comprendo…" Se arrebujó en la bata y observó con más detalles a la mujer; pudo apreciar en su rostro finas arrugas debajo de los ojos y el brillo dorado de la piel contrastada con la sombras del lugar. No debía tener más de 45 años, pero sus ojos de un increíble verde azulado, que ahora lo observaban por encima de la taza humeante de café, superaban con crece la edad que el había estimado. Definitivamente la falta de sueño lo estaba afectando "¿q… quién es usted?"

"Aún no me has dicho tu nombre, pequeño" La mujer rompió el contacto visual con un movimiento de su cabeza y dejó la taza de porcelana blanca sobre la mesa, despues volvió a mirarlo, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que le daba su madre cuando lo descubría haciendo alguna maldad o portándose mal "¿No sabes que es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de una persona sin decir primero el tuyo?"

"Lo siento s…señora… (La mujer arqueó las cejas al escuchar su titubeo) mi nombre es Christopher Williams"

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras volvía a tomar de su taza de café. El niño aprovechó de observar el extraño artefacto que la mujer llevaba en su muñeca izquierda; parecía hecho de cuero viejo y estaba sujeto con correas, y cuando la mujer bajó otra vez la taza ya vacía, Christopher desvió la mirada, nervioso, y la posó en el rostro de su interlocutora "Mucho gusto, Christopher _Pond_... Yo soy River Song."

El niño sintió un estremecimiento cuando la mujer usó el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre para nombrarlo, se sintió tentado de preguntarle como lo había sabido, pero con tan solo verla a los ojos se dio cuenta; siendo que nunca la había visto rondar por la casa… que no la había visto en su vida, esa mujer conocía a sus padres, y con una extraña sensación de comprensión en el pecho sintió que esa mujer _lo conocía a él._

"Williams" corrigió tardíamente, con un hilo de voz.

"Pond" la voz de la mujer que se hacía llamar River sonó como una afirmación más que como un desafío, y la sonrisa que le dedicó le dijo que ella había ganado.

"Mi madre es Pond pero mi papá es…"

"Pond también."

Christopher frunció el seño, sintiéndose como un idiota, un idiota con sueño y muy malhumorado, peleando con una mujer que no conocía y que lo trataba con una extraña confianza. Apartó los ojos del rostro risueño de River Song y lo dirigió hacia una de las esquinas oscuras de la cocina.

Allí, algo se movía.

El niño se sobresaltó de tal modo que cuando volvió a mirar a River su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se había vuelto errática, tratando de llenar sus pulmones para así poder calmar el furioso martilleo de su corazón. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a observar a la mujer, quien a su vez lo miraba con una expresión que el niño no pudo identificar; La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Antes había querido sentarse en la cocina, bajo la luz de la lámpara hasta que sus padres llegaran, forzándose a permanecer despierto. Pero ahora lo único que quería era no quedarse solo.

"Mire, no se quien sea usted, se que mis padres pueden estar a punto de llegar, ¿podría… podría quedarse aquí hasta que ellos lleguen…?"

"¿Quieres una taza de leche con miel?"

"_¿Qué?"_

River se levantó de la silla y fue hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y sacó de él una botella de leche y un pote de miel. "¿Es por lo que has venido, no? quieres una taza de leche con miel, has tenido una pesadilla y tienes miedo" Hablaba con rapidez, como si quisiera convencerlo de lo que le decía.

"No tengo miedo" dijo Chris, frunciendo el ceño.

River lo escudriño un momento y el niño se sintió repentinamente vulnerable. "Estas temblando" señaló entonces la mujer, y Chris ocultó sus pálidas manos bajo la mesa.

"No tengo miedo" Pero River no lo escuchó. El niño la observó mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia la cocinilla y ponía la leche a hervir en una jarra metálica. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y rápidos. Al parecer sabía donde encontrar cada cosa que necesitaba.

El niño se empezó a cuestionar en serio esta vez cómo la mujer había entrado en la casa y cuál era su origen, al mismo tiempo que escudriñaba con el rabillo del ojo cualquier alteración en las sombras del lugar.

No tenía miedo, espera, si, tenía mucho miedo, y no era el típico miedo que un niño se siete años le tiene a las historias de terror o a monstruos imaginarios. Había algo allí, algo que producía las pesadillas en su cabeza y no lo dejaba dormir. Y si sus teorías eran correctas, era lo mismo que habían visto los niños en sus casas antes de ser enviados al hospital o de desmayarse en clases. Al parecer, justo esa noche había aparecido en su casa y no sabía que hacer. Se preguntó si la mujer en frente suyo le creería si le dijera que veía algo moverse en las sombras de ese cuarto. De seguro diría que era solo su imaginación, y ese razonamiento le hacía sentir muy solo.

Volvió su atención hacia la esquina oscura de la habitación, y se dio cuenta, con cierto alivio, que lo que había estado observando moverse solo había sido la cola de su gato, Ruffus, quien se hallaba tendido sobre su estomago y lo observaba con unos enormes ojos verdes. Pero aún así no dejó de observar todos los puntos oscuros de la habitación.

River volvió a sentarse frente suyo, en la silla que antes había ocupado y le acercó con una mano el vaso con leche caliente y miel que le había ofrecido.

"Bebe, esto te hará sentir mejor"

Chris no tenía ganas de tomar la leche, pero como sentía mucho frío envolvió el vaso de cristal con sus manos para así absorber el calor que desprendía.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. El niño desviaba disimuladamente los ojos hacia cualquier punto oscuro de la habitación, y River simplemente lo observaba con esos ojos azul verdoso que no dejaban escapar ningún detalle.

"¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme, Chris?"

El simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención al vaso con leche, llevándoselo hacia la boca. El líquido se filtró hacia su garganta dejando un camino de fuego y calentando lentamente su estomago, mientras el sabor dulzón de la miel se quedaba en su boca y se adhería a su paladar.

River había dejado de hacer preguntas y ahora se dedicaba a observar un punto oscuro de la habitación, entre la cocinilla y el refrigerador. Chris se sintió tentado a preguntar si veía algo allí, pero de inmediato se sintió como un idiota y trató de mantenerse apartado de cualquier pensamiento parecido.

De seguro la mujer le decía que tenía una imaginación muy fuerte y que se lo estaba inventando, que eran cosas que les sucedían a los niños cuando leían muchos cuentos de terror y de ciencia ficción, que era un producto de su pesadilla…

Se preguntó súbitamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche, cómo la mujer sabía que había tenido una pesadilla. El niño dejó rápidamente el vaso de leche sobre la mesa, medio vacío, y volvió a fijar su atención en el rostro de la mujer, quien volvía a mirarlo, y una vez más sintió que ella sabía lo que estaba pensando.

"¿A que le tienes miedo Chris?"

Abrió la boca, pero no supo que responder. El silencio era casi tan palpable como la oscuridad que parecía cerrarse a su alrededor. Se sentía pesado, repentinamente más cansado, somnoliento. Se refregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano izquierda y volvió su atención a River, quien pacientemente esperaba su respuesta.

"¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?" La mujer se desdibujaba frente suyo y la luz se hizo repentinamente más tenue.

El niño se cuestionó que daño podía hacer el responderle a la mujer frentes suyo, que importancia tenía si le creía o no. Su mente se hallaba embotada, y rápidamente trató de responder con las pocas oraciones que su cerebro podía procesar.

"Hay algo en la oscuridad…" No había medido sus palabras y no le importaba, simplemente quería que le entendiera. "Algo que ataca a los niños"

"¿Y qué es eso?" River frunció el seño, observando a Chris detenidamente.

"Solo aparece de noche… y cuando los padres no estan cerca" Esta vez hablaba rápido, pues sentía que el sueño lo estaba venciendo "Te hace sentir miedo… vulnerable."

"¿Lo has visto?" Los rizos de la mujer brillaron como un halo amarillento, mientras sus sombríos rasgos se volvían brumosos a cada parpadeo. Lucho para mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Si…" se concentró cada vez más en sus palabras "En la calle…" El niño levantó la cabeza súbitamente, y se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de dormirse. "Tengo miedo" la voz de Chris sonó desesperada, temblorosa. Se sentía sumergido en un sopor que no podía controlar, por mucha voluntad que tuviera.

"No tengas miedo" River extendió una mano hacia la cabeza del chico y acarició con ternura los desordenados cabellos castaños. El niño sintió en esa acción una extraña familiaridad, como cuando su madre o su padre lo abrazaban. Se sintió seguro.

"No me deje solo…" cogió la muñeca de la mujer, desesperado "si me duermo…"

"Shhh… no voy a dejarte solo" El rostro de River era un borrón de colores amarillos y anaranjados. Se levantó de la silla y cogió al niño en brazos cuando éste se inclinó peligrosamente hacia un costado. Ella sabía que la droga haría efecto inmediatamente. Rápidamente, Subió la escalera hacia su habitación.

El niño todavía no se dormía del todo. Se sentía flotar en un mar de sensaciones, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de River y el cuerpo completamente ingrávido.

River tumbó al niño sobre la cama y lo cubrió con las frazadas. Despues sacó su Alpha Meson y se volvió hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle, observando la oscuridad que reinaba en el exterior.

Chris no se dio cuenta que se había dormido hasta que se despertó una o dos horas despues, para encontrar a River sentada a los pies de su cama, en la misma postura que la había visto al principio; Su perfil se dibujaba de un tono azul pálido bajo la luz de la luna y sus ojos no dejaban de escudriñar algo que el niño no podía ver. Cansado, cerró los ojos una vez más.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la luz de la mañana dándole de pleno en el rostro, la mujer se había ido.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

_El cielo se hallaba completamente despejado. La primavera apenas había comenzando y aún así las flores multicolores brotaban por doquier en el laberinto que eran los grandes edificios, calles y rascacielos de Nueva York. El sol caía con toda su fuerza sobre la superficie reflectante de los coches estacionados en la calle, encima de los tejados de las casas y creaba grandes sombras procedentes de los árboles recién florecidos._

_Bajo una de estas sombras, se encontraba un niño._

_Si no hubiera sido por los gritos alegres de su madre, ella no los hubiera notado._

_El niño apenas se mantenía en pié, con su regordetas piernas se balanceaba de un lado a otro, mientras una hermosa mujer de intenso pelo cobrizo lo sujetaba de los brazos y le hacía caminar en frente suyo._

"_¡Vamos Christopher, vamos, tu puedes hacerlo cariño!" la voz de la mujer temblaba de alegría mientras ayudaba a su hijo a dar sus primeros pasos._

_Ella observaba la escena desde la verja de madera, oculta por la tupida enredadera y los rosales que allí crecían. Llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta detrás de su cabeza, pero aún así algunos rizos dorados lograban zafarse de esa restricción, enmarcando su hermoso rostro de rictus aparentemente serena. _

_A pesar de hacer mucho calor, la mujer en la verja se hallaba vestida con una chaqueta color tierra que le llegaba a las caderas, un pantalón de mezclillas y un sweater rojo. Lo había elegido especialmente para aquella ocasión. Bajo el brazo, sostenía un paquete pequeño y rectangular envuelto en papel café._

_El niño tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, pero su madre lo sujetó mientras caía para que no se hiciera daño. La mujer pelirroja cogió a su hijo en los brazos mientras éste, confundido por unos momentos por haber sido interrumpido en su tarea, observaba en todas direcciones, girando su cabeza hacia los rosales y la casa. La mujer pelirroja le dio la espalda y se colocó a su hijo en el hombro._

_Había pensado en entrar sigilosamente a la casa y sorprender a su madre mientras hacía alguna tarea doméstica, y si no se encontraba presente, esperarla en la sala para que la viera apenas entrara por la puerta._

_Definitivamente, no se esperaba esto. _

_Se oculta más entre los rosales y las enredaderas de la verja, para que la mujer y el niño no puedan verla si es que se dan vuelta, pues apenas está a cuatro metros de distancia. Su madre ésta demasiado distraída como para notar su presencia, pero el niño ya ha empezado a explorar el entorno con ojos curiosos._

_Se pregunta que hacer. Si adentrarse en la casa mientras la mujer está de espaldas o entrar por la puerta trasera, sabe que ésta será una visita corta y no quiere nada más que la distraiga._

_Y entonces el niño grita de alegría, y no sabe cómo, pero antes de escucharle, siente la intensa mirada del niño sobre su figura, y toda opción de escabullirse y no ser vista desaparece._

"_¿River?" la voz de la mujer pelirroja está llena de incertidumbre y una arrolladora esperanza, y la mujer tras la verja se siente repentinamente culpable. Con cuidado, se adentra en el antejardín con un incómodo nudo en el estómago y sus corazones gemelos palpitando alocadamente dentro de su pecho, sus pasos son amortiguados por el césped recién cortado y las sombras de los árboles juegan con la luz del sol. Avanza por el camino de piedra mientras alza la vista hacia donde se encuentra la madre y el niño, deteniéndose a solo dos metros de distancia, inhala profundamente y alza la vista, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos color esmeralda, los primeros increíblemente sorprendidos, y los últimos con una fuerza y vitalidad casi palpables dentro de los brillantes iris verdosos. _

"_Hola mamá"_

* * *

"En ésta última hora repasaremos los planetas del sistema Solar" La voz grabe del profesor lo saca de su letargo, y cuando levanta la vista se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de dormirse. Después de cabecear por enésima vez, apoyó su mano izquierda bajo su mentón y se ocupó en escribir las anotaciones que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

"¿Estás bien?" le susurró una voz, proveniente de adelante. Levantó la cabeza y observó a un niño pecoso y de nariz respingada, quien lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

"Dormí poco anoche" respondió, mientras trataba, con mucho esfuerzo, de centrarse en la clase y borrar la 'Z' del nombre 'Saturno'.

"Te ves horrible"

"Igualmente, Malcolm"

El niño de adelante hizo una mueca y se giró para anotar en su cuaderno. La tenue luz del Sol de la tarde que inundaba la sala de clases brilló sobre su pelo rubio mientras bajaba su cabeza, y Chris lo observó por unos momentos, dejando de escribir.

Se sentía horrible y de un pésimo humor, su cabeza le palpitaba de una manera dolorosa y le costaba enfocar la vista. Por mucho que trataba de recordar que era lo que había sucedido anoche, seguía sin obtener resultado alguno.

"Los exámenes empezarán la semana que viene, y les advierto, no me gustaría que alguno de ustedes se sacara una mala nota" El profesor paseo la mirada sobre la clase con unos penetrantes ojos grises. Su pelo y su bigote eran tan negros que a la luz del sol casi parecían azules, y su cuerpo era alto y corpulento "Hoy haré un repaso de los contenidos de la clase pasada, y quiero que todos presten atención"

"Hombre, te estás durmiendo, y creo que el profesor ya se dio cuenta"

Chris parpadeó y solo alcanzó a ver un atisbo del perfil del niño, quien le lanzó una mirada entre divertida e incomoda.

"Se dará cuenta si nos atrapan hablando, además, tu altura casi cubre todo mi pupitre" replicó Chris, mientras se apuraba en anotar las notas de la pizarra. No era mentira, pensó, Malcolm le pasaba casi diez centímetros (casi todos sus compañeros eran más altos que él), pero aún así puso todas sus fuerzas en no cerrar sus ojos. Sabía que si los cerraba se dormiría. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que había anotado el nombre de Venus antes del de Mercurio, y tachó con furia ambas palabras.

"¿Se puede saber que ocurrió anoche que casi no te puedes la cabeza?" Preguntó Malcolm.

Chris volvió a levantar la vista, y mientras lo hacía, frunció el seño. El Sol entraba de pleno en el aula y la brillante melena rubia de su amigo le hería los ojos, había algo que tenía que recordar…

_Melena Rubia…_

_Cabello rubio…_

"Lamentablemente, la próxima semana no estaré con ustedes" la voz del profesor retumbó en la sala, un tanto más grave de lo normal, y logró sacar de sus pensamientos a Chris, pues, desde que lo había conocido, era casi imposible no prestarle atención al profesor cuando hablaba de esa manera.

Un murmullo de incredulidad se alzó entre los niños de la sala de clases, y Chris no los culpó. Era muy extraño que el profesor se ausentara en una fecha tan importante como lo eran los exámenes antes de navidad.

Permaneció en silencio, tratando de recobrar el carril de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eso quiere decir que haremos el examen solos, profesor?" preguntó Malcolm, con un toque humorístico en su voz, al que se unieron unas cuantas risas de sus compañeros.

"Siento quitarte las esperanzas, Hooper" respondió el hombre, observándolo con una mirada risueña "pero no, los acompañara otro profesor especializado en ésta materia, mientras yo me ausento por unos días, se presentará al final de la clase, pues desde el día de mañana yo no podré asistir"

"¿Está enfermo, profesor?" preguntó con voz aguda una niña de la primera fila, alzando el brazo respetuosamente. El hombre apoyó cariñosamente una mano sobre la cabeza morena y la niña bajó el brazo.

"Tengo asuntos que atender, pero el nuevo profesor se encargará de supervisarlos muy bien en el examen, y espero que tenga más cuidado que yo en ello" agregó, observando a Malcolm y a Chris. El primero lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa, el segundo, parecía que se iba a caer del pupitre en cualquier momento.

"Pues no tiene muy buena pinta que digamos" dijo Malcolm, unos minutos después de que el profesor les dio la noticia. Chris siguió con la mirada la corpulenta figura del profesor para poder corroborar las palabras de su amigo; a pesar de que la figura del hombre aparentaba la de una persona fuerte y enérgica, sus movimientos eran cansinos y su rostro denotaba un extraño malestar "no se diferencia mucho de ti"

"No digas tonterías" Dijo Chris, de mal humor.

"Tienes razón, tu estás peor" Dijo Malcolm, con una sonrisa "¿me vas a decir que sucedió?"

Chris frunció el seño una vez más, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero no hubo caso, era como cuando se olvida el hilo de una conversación o cuando no se recuerda el objeto que se fue a buscar a una habitación; seguía allí, pero desaparecía cada vez que hacía el intento por recordar.

"Hey…" el susurro de Malcolm fue inusualmente bajo, y Chris alzó la vista, sabiendo que ésta vez el muchacho no querría que nadie, mas que él, lo escuchara "¿Y supiste algo más de… ya sabe?"

Chris, arto de fruncir el seño, se pasó una mano por el rostro cansado, esforzándose por no bostezar. Sus ojos verdes lagrimearon por un instante y se los enjugo con el dorso de la mano "Tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche"

Malcolm se acercó más a su pupitre, repentinamente curiosos. La mayoría de los niños en el aula de clases estaban hablando con otros compañeros, ya que eran las últimas horas de la jornada y el profesor se había sentado en su escritorio, pues no tenía nada más que hablar.

"Cuéntame" pidió Malcolm, apoyando su brazo en la mesa de Chris, girando casi todo su cuerpo hacia su dirección "Te escucho, debe haber alguna razón para que estés así hoy, soy todo oídos"

Chris lo miro, dudando un momento y tratando de organizar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza "No se si fue un sueño en realidad, bueno, me desperté en mi cama como todos los días, pero todo había sido muy real…

»Estaba en mi habitación, y todo era muy oscuro. De inmediato me dio la impresión de que algo me observaba, y entonces prendí la luz, porque no había otra manera de que se me quitara esa sensación.

»Había luna, o sea, la luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas, pero había algo en la oscuridad, y no podía volver a dormirme, no había caso, no podía volver a dormirme"

"¿No había nada más, viste algo o solo sentías que algo te observaba?" Pregunto Malcolm, mientras su rostro se tornaba más serio de lo habitual.

Chris negó con la cabeza lentamente, mientras bajaba los ojos hacia la mesa de su pupitre. La madera estaba gastada y por doquier había marcas y ralladuras de lápiz, Chris recorrió con los dedos una de esas marcas, mientras intentaba rememorar su sueño.

"Salí de mi habitación…"

"¿Saliste?" Malcolm abrió mucho los ojos "¿Estás loco? He estado en tu casa antes, es terriblemente oscura de noche…"

"¡Espera! Ya te dije que fue un sueño, no tiene nada que ver con lo _otro_" le interrumpió Chris, mientras lo miraba con ojos desesperados y terriblemente cansados "por favor, no me interrumpas"

Malcolm alzó las cejas, pero al ver la mirada de Chris, volvió a mostrarse serio "Esta bien, continua"

Chris exhaló lentamente, y mientras le relató como salió de su habitación, adentrándose en el pasillo oscuro hacia la habitación de sus padres, empezó a sentir como los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza. Podía recordar con exactitud como se había sentido cuando había abierto la puerta y se había dado cuenta de que sus padres no estaban allí. Recordó el frío de la noche, la pujante oscuridad y la incesante sensación de ser observado. A pesar de que recordaba cada cosa como si hubiese sido un espectador ajeno a todo, podía sentir todavía los pelos de la nuca erizados por el miedo y casi podía oír el constante y rítmico golpeteo de las manecillas del reloj de la sala, y estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos, podía rememorar el recorrido que había hecho la noche anterior hacia la cocina.

"Había alguien más" susurró Chris, más para sí que para su amigo.

La sensación que le dio recordar cuando había encendido la luz de la cocina, fue igual que recibir un golpe en el estómago, no podía compararlo con otra cosa. Mientras más recordaba las cosas que había soñado, más le daba la impresión de que no había sido un sueño, y recordarlas le traía la misma sensación que había sentido al experimentarlas.

"Era una mujer" Levantó la vista hacia Malcolm "Estaba sentada en frente de la mesa de la cocina, no se que hacia allí"

"¿Y que hizo despues?" preguntó Malcolm, cada vez más interesado.

"Ella…" Chris hizo el último esfuerzo por recordar, el último esfuerzo por hacer que su mente embotada por el sueño reaccionara a las demandas de su cuerpo "Ella me preguntó si me encontraba bien, y despues…" sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho al rememorar lo ocurrido "despues me dijo su nombre…" Chris abrió mucho los ojos mientras un nudo se empezó a formar en su garganta.

Desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el profesor, quien observaba el reloj de su muñeca. El niño vio que éste se levantó se su silla y fue directo hacia la puerta, saliendo precipitadamente del aula de clases.

Con la salida del profesor, los alumnos aprovecharon de hablar más fuerte con sus compañeros, algunos se levantaron de sus pupitres y otros se empezaron a tirar bolas de papel. Mientras todos se dedicaban a hacer simples trivialidades, Chris y Malcolm seguían ensimismados en su conversación.

"¿Su nombre?" Malcolm frunció el seño por primera vez en todo el día "Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas raras esta semana ¿No crees que fue todo un simple sueño?"

"No lo se, no recuerdo mucho más" respondió Chris con sinceridad, observándose las manos encima de la mesa.

"¿Nada más, ni siquiera como lucía?" pregunto Malcolm, esperanzado.

El niño negó con la cabeza, forzando su cerebro a cooperar, presionando su frente con los puños crispados. El recuerdo del recorrido hacia la cocina era casi palpable, podía sentir el frío de la noche en su piel e incluso el matiz oscuro de la sala de estar y el interior de la cocina… pero despues de eso todo eran sensaciones y recuerdos borrosos. Finalmente se dio por vencido "Lo siento, nada más".

Malcolm suspiró "De seguro todo fue un sueño, si es que te despertaste en tu cama en la mañana, tal vez todo halla estado en tu imaginación" concluyó, decepcionado, y volvió a girarse hacia su pupitre cuando el profesor entró en la sala de clases.

Christopher se quedó pensando, con los puños crispados en su puesto, observándose los pálidos nudillos contrastados con la vieja madera de la mesa. Había estado a punto de recordar, pero todos sus pensamientos se habían diseminado en su cabeza y era casi imposible volver a organizarlos. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para recordar, demasiado cansado incluso como para escuchar los que decía el profesor, y casi estaba agradecido del silencio que sus compañeros mantenían. Por lo demás, solo quería dormir, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la marea de pensamientos aleatorios. Decidió entonces relajarse, dejar su mente en blanco, como su padre siempre le enseñaba, y así poder rememorar por medio de las sensaciones más intensas lo que había olvidado, aún sabiendo que todo había sido un sueño. Porque algo había ocurrido, se dijo, algo que le había hecho sentir realmente incomodo, una realización increíble.

"Quiero que me presten atención. Por el motivo a que las próximas dos semanas yo no estaré presente…"

Al caminar hacia la cocina había encendido la luz puesto que estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver hacia donde iba. La luz dorada había bañado todo el lugar, desde la cocinilla hasta la mesa de la cocina. En su memoria pudo ver a su gato hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación, y en medio de ésta, la mesa redonda donde todas las mañanas tomaba su desayuno.

"…y debido a que necesitan todavía pasar más materia en estas dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad…"

Su imaginación siempre se había caracterizado en retratar las escenas lo más vividas posibles, así que su último esfuerzo por recordar estuvo recargado con pensamientos y sensaciones; su gato observándolo desde la oscuridad de la cocina; la negrura que era la noche exterior tras los cristales de la ventana; la luz dorada de la lámpara que colgaba del techo; el sabor de la tibia leche con miel que la mujer le había ofrecido, y la extraña mirada de ésta, proveniente de unos ojos antiguos y de un increíble color verde azulado. Los mismos ojos que ahora lo observaban desde el frente del aula.

"…Les presento a su nueva profesora, que espero sepan querer y respetar tanto como me respetan a mi" un murmullo acompañado de risas inundó el aula de clases, mientras ambos adultos sonreían con disimulo "Saluden a la profesora River Song, quien estará con ustedes las dos próximas semanas antes de navidad"

A diferencia del atuendo que había llevado en su cocina, esta vez la mujer se encontraba vestida con una larga falda de talle alto y una inmaculada camisa color mostaza. Unas botas negras que desaparecían debajo de la falda remataban en unos altos tacones de aguja, que apenas hacía sonar al caminar en el suelo del aula, posicionándose a la derecha del corpulento hombre.

"Profesor Hindley" la sonrisa que adornó el rostro de la mujer fue tan hermosa y resplandeciendo como un centro de flores. Agitó levemente su cabeza y sus rizos rubios despidieron un leve brillo dorado a la luz del sol "estoy segura que estos muchachos sabrán comportarse mientras yo esté presente, pero tampoco quiero que se sientan presionados con mi presencia. No por ser una profesora nueva voy a ser mas dura o impartiré nuevas reglas en la clase, tampoco daré tareas más complicadas o castigaré más severamente a sus alumnos, no es necesario que se preocupen demasiado, lo único en lo que tienen que preocuparse es en los exámenes que estan próximos y le prometo, profesor, que no le defraudaremos"

La campana que anunciaba el término de las clases retumbó en el pasillo, y los alumnos se prepararon para salir del aula, recogiendo sus útiles escolares, colgándose los pesados bolsos en la espalda y saliendo por la puerta. Mientras, los dos adultos se enfrascaron en una conversación que apenas se podía oír por el barullo en la sala de clases.

"Eh, Chris ¿Te encuentras bien? No me digas que todavía sigues gastando energía en recordar ese estúpido sueño" le recriminó Malcolm, al mismo tiempo que guardaba los libros en su mochila.

Sintiéndose increíblemente aturdido, con un malestar terrible en la cabeza, un una sensación de pesadez horrible en el estomago, y más despierto y confundido de lo que se había sentido en semanas, el muchacho siguió observando a la mujer, quien en ese momento se encontraba al otro lado del aula, hablando con el profesor Hindley, de espalda a los dos muchachos.

Repentinamente sus miradas se encontraron. River sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

Christopher no supo que contestar.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Al salir del aula de clases, arrastrado por la marea de estudiantes de primer grado hacia el pasillo, extrañamente y contrario a todo lo que pretendía, Christopher Williams se sentía enfermo. Hace unas horas (desde que se había levantado de la cama con nada más que un leve dolor de cabeza) no recordaba nada de la extraña noche de pesadillas o de la curiosa visitante nocturna. Todo para él había sucedido como un sueño; una bruma espesa había recubierto su memoria, junto con los rasgos de la mujer que le había acompañado, e incluso las sensaciones que había experimentado se veían trastornadas y embotadas por ese extraño episodio de amnesia repentina. Pero ahora, y a su pesar, empezaba a recordarlo todo.

Al principio fue solo un malestar en el estomago, acompañado con el persistente y sordo dolor que envolvía su cabeza, pero a medida que cruzaba el patio de recreo junto con los otros estudiantes hacia la enorme reja de hierro que rodeaba el colegio, la presión fue extendiéndose por sus entrañas, por el comienzo del diafragma, hacia sus pulmones.

No se le podía comparar con la incomoda sensación de sueño por las horas perdidas en la noche o los continuos escalofríos que le envolvían por la gélida brisa invernal de Diciembre. Era algo más concreto, más profundo.

La nieve crujía bajo sus pies cuando llegó a los altos portones de gruesos barrotes negros, abiertos de par en par para dejar pasar a los padres en busca de sus hijos. Los profesores guiaban a los alumnos, formándolos en filas de dos en el centro del patio. El Sol se hallaba completamente cubierto por enormes nubarrones de un extraño color amarillento que prometían una intensa nevada. Los niños se amontonaban como pingüinos alrededor del muchacho, arrebujados en sus gruesos abrigos de invierno para conservar el calor.

Malcolm caminaba a su lado envuelto en una gran cotona color verde musgo, y Chris continuamente tenía que acelerar el paso para poder alcanzar a su larguirucho amigo, quien comparado con el niño, le pasaba por más de diez centímetros de altura.

"¿Qué te pasó allí dentro?" preguntó el muchacho, mientras se sacudía del rubio cabello los copos que ya habían empezado a caer a su alrededor.

Christopher, quien iba absorto en sus pensamientos desde que habían salido del aula de clases, no escuchó la pregunta de Malcolm, aún cuando éste se la formuló con voz potente y acusadora. Sus ojos observaban detenidamente los copos de nieve que caían a su alrededor, estudiando su compleja estructura como quien admira una obra de arte. Se preguntó por qué lo alarmaba tanto el que la extraña mujer llamada River Song, quién había estado en su cocina la noche anterior, hubiese aparecido en su clase como la nueva profesora. Tal vez era el hecho del misterio que envolvía su intrusión en la cocina de sus padres, el hecho de que los conocía, y el extraño modo de tratarlo.

_Se comportó demasiado calmada cómo para haber estado haciendo algo malo._ Se dijo Chris. _Tal vez estaba allí solo para cuidarme, pues mis padres no estaban en casa._

Pero otro pensamiento se agolpaba en la mente del muchacho, y se fue gestando en su subconsciente, haciéndole sentir más mareado de lo que ya estaba. _Ella me conoce, ella me creyó cuando le dije lo de mis pesadillas…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente al sentir un golpe de frío directo en el lado derecho de su rostro. La nieve resbaló por su hombro, humedeciéndole el cabello. Se estremeció al sentirla en contacto con la piel de su cuello, y el muchacho la sacudió con furia lejos del resto de su ropa. El frío le calaba los huesos.

"¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!?" gritó encolerizado, mientras se limpiaba los mitones de lana en la tela de los pantalones. Malcolm se encontraba a solo dos metros de distancia, ya preparado con otra bola de nieve y observándolo con las cejas levantadas.

"No me respondiste" dijo Malcolm, mientras amoldaba la blanca y gélida esfera de nieve que era su arma mortal, entre sus manos "Te pregunté qué era lo que te había pasado en la sala de clases, es obvio que algo te preocupa"

"No me preocupa nada" respondió Christopher entre dientes, mientras se agachaba y cavaba en la nieve para hacerse con un buen pedazo. Se mantuvo a la defensiva, esperando que Malcolm diera el primer movimiento, pero éste siguió observándolo, ahora con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera reparado en algo que antes no se había dado cuenta.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó una vez más Malcolm, mientras dejaba caer la bola de nieve a sus pies. Ésta chocó contra el suelo y se desmoronó mientras el niño caminaba hacia Chris, quien retrocedió y alzó la mano con la que sujetaba la bola de nieve. Malcolm se paró en seco y colocó ambas manos a un lado de su cabeza. "Estoy desarmado Chris" dijo con una media sonrisa.

"¿Y eso qué? Desde que te conozco eres el más rápido en guerra de bolas de nieve" dijo Chris, mientras hacía la pose de un jugador de base ball antes de tirar la bola "tu mismo alardeabas de que podrías formar una bola de nieve segundos antes de que la de tu adversario chocara contra tu cabeza"

"Es verdad" admitió Malcolm "pero aún así me golpearía. Las bolas que me golpeaban casi siempre eran las tuyas. Además, siempre has sido el más rápido en esquivarlas, así."

El ataque fue tan rápido que Christopher tuvo que tirar su bola de nieve al suelo para poder esquivar el golpe… pero solo logró enredarse con sus pies, mientras volvía a sentir el golpe frío de la nieve, esta vez contra su rostro.

"¿Pero que demonios fue eso?" la pregunta de Malcolm parecía venir de muy lejos. Christopher sintió que se le tapaban lo oídos por el continuo golpeteo de la sangre contra sus tímpanos. Enfurecido y aún con nieve en la cara y en la ropa, se agachó en el suelo y agarró con una sola mano una gran cantidad, formando con ella una esfera compacta. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar al frente, y solo alzó la cabeza al escuchar el lejano quejido, señalándole que había dado en el blanco.

Cuando la nieve del rostro que le obstruía los ojos se derritió, pudo observar frente a él a Malcolm… impecable y sin una pizca de nieve en la ropa. Su rostro no podía se de otra cosa más que de incredulidad o confusión, con los ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa; giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, primero observaba a Chris y despues reparaba en alguien más que el niño no vio venir hasta que éste lo tenía sujeto de la parte delantera del abrigo.

"¿Quién demonios te crees, Williams?" La voz era ronca y estaba cargada de toda la ira que en ese momento ya había abandonado el cuerpo del niño, reemplazándola con una sensación de profunda sorpresa y pánico. El muchacho, quien en su aturdimiento Chris logró identificar de tercer grado, lo zarandeaba con una fuerza superior a la suya, mientras el menudo niño trataba de formular alguna palabra para salir de ese atolladero.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Chris, que había sido embotado por el frío de la nieve acumulada en sus parpados, pudieron distinguir el rostro robusto del muchacho. Era un chico moreno, dos años mayor que él. Tenía casi toda la nuca, al igual que la parte superior de los hombros cubierta de nieve, sus ojos negros como la regaliz brillaban con enojo, y a pesar de que parte de su rostro se había tornado azul por el frío, sus mejillas y su respingada nariz, como la de un cerdo, se había coloreado de un intenso tono rojizo por la ira.

"Lo siento" logró balbucear Chris con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible, sentía que se ahogaba bajo el fuerte apretón de la mano del matón que lo tenía sujeto del cuello. El niño de inmediato reconoció al muchacho, y también recordó las continuas peleas y los golpes que les profería a los niños menores que él.

"Ni todas las disculpas del mundo te servirán ésta vez, _cacatúa_" Christopher hizo una mueca ante el apodo, al mismo tiempo que sentía como la sangre volvía a latir en sus venas. Era obvio que el matón hacía referencia a su nariz levemente ganchuda, que había heredado de su padre, y esa clase de insultos Chris no los soportaba.

Se había formado un circulo de niños curiosos que murmuraban entre si, alguno, de primer grado solo se apartaban para no quedar en medio del altercado, pero otros, como los amigotes del matón, quienes sonreían detrás de éste, observaban expectantes, obviamente esperando una pelea de la que, con seguridad, Christopher no saldría victorioso.

Malcolm, al parecer, todavía no salía de su aturdimiento, lo único que había cambiado en su expresión era el que había cerrado su boca y permanecía quieto en su posición, con la fina mandíbula apretada y sus ojos bien abiertos, tal vez demasiado aturdido con la rapidez de los acontecimientos o muy impresionado para decir cualquier cosa.

Años despues, al repasar la escena en su memoria, Chris se preguntó de donde habría salido el valor que le había hecho abrir la boca, y que camino hubiera tomado su vida si simplemente se hubiera dejado golpear por el niño que le doblaba de tamaño, en vez de decir lo que dijo.

"Eres un cobarde"

"¿Qué dijiste?" La mano alrededor de su cuello aumentó la presión, mientras los ojos del muchacho frente suyo resplandecían de pura furia y sus mejillas se tornaban violetas por la ira reprimida.

"Eres un estúpido, un matón, un cobarde que golpea niños por diversión pues teme que un chico de su edad le vuele la nariz a golpes" _que demonios estoy diciendo _pensó Chris. Las palabras habían salido tan rápido que el chico de tercer grado tardó un instante en asimilarlas, y cuando lo hizo, su rostro tomó primero una expresión de profunda sorpresa por la audacia del niño y después, se contorsionó en una mueca de cólera desbordante que le hacía ver más parecido a un cerdo de lo que Chris hubiera esperado. De repente el muchacho alzo un puño cerrado, y Christopher, todavía sorprendido por sus palabras, solo atinó a agarrarse bien del brazo que lo sujetaba del cuello, agachar la cabeza con rapidez y morder con fuerza su muñeca desprotegida.

El matón lo soltó de inmediato, profiriendo maldiciones a viva voz mientras los niños de primer grado vitoreaban y animaban a Chris, al mismo tiempo que éste retrocedía para salir del alcance del muchacho. No llegó demasiado lejos, de inmediato tropezó en la helada nieve y sintió los fuertes bazos de dos chicos de tercer grado agarrándolo por los codos y manteniéndolo en su lugar. El matón se cubría con una mano su muñeca, pero Chris ya podía ver la marca roja en media luna que le había hecho con sus dientes.

Todos habían quedado en silencio, y desde su posición Chris ya no podía ver a Malcolm, pues el gigantesco cuerpo del muchacho le tapaba la vista. El matón parecía haberse inflado y lo miraba con un odio iracundo en los ojos. Cerró un puño con fuerza y lo posiciono en lo que Chris sabía sería un golpe muy doloroso "Eres un cabrón, maldito hijo de…"

"¡GUERRA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE!" El grito de Malcolm cortó el silencio en el que se habían sumido los niños a su alrededor, como el rugido de un león enardecido, y lo que siguió a ese grito, no pudo haber sido descrito mejor, más que como una verdadera batalla campal.

Malcolm lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una enorme bola de nieve a la cabeza del matón, que todavía no reparaba en el muchacho. Chris observó la expresión del matón desde donde se encontraba inmovilizado, cual adquirió la de un animal tomado completamente por sorpresa. Su pelo moreno quedó completamente cubierto de nieve, y no solo fue ese ataque. Alentados por la audacia de Chris y el grito de Malcolm, los de primer año se habían posicionado; cada uno había hecho una bola de nieve y ahora la lanzaban contra los de tercer año, quienes no se quedaron atrás y respondieron con el mismo vigor a la ofensiva. Christopher cayó al suelo hundiéndose en la nieve cuando dos enormes bolas de nieve lanzadas por Malcolm y otro chico que no pudo identificar dieron de lleno en los rostros de sus captores.

Las filas de alumnos, que tan afanosamente habían organizado los profesores de primaria, habían sido completamente desbaratadas. Vieras donde vieras había niños cubiertos de nieve, quienes cubrían igualmente a sus compañeros de nieve, que se lanzaban helados proyectiles de nieve… y se revolcaban riendo en la nieve. Se había formado un desorden que ni siquiera los adultos podían controlar, mientras algunos padres agarraban a sus hijos del suelo, y otros profesores separaban a grupos de niños que, despues de cansarse de tirarse bolas de nieve, prefirieron organizar una batalla para ver quien resistía más una lucha antes de caer al suelo, Christopher se levantó del suelo después de estar un largo rato tendido viendo la pelea que se había formado en el patio de recreo.

Malcolm corrió hacia él mientras Chris trataba de levantarse, cubierto de nieve y completamente empapado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó en voz alta cuando el niño logró ponerse de pie sin tropezar en la nieve que los rodeaba. El rostro de Malcolm estaba radiante de alegría, pero todavía conservaba la palidez que había adquirido cuando el matón había aparecido "¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"¿Eh?" Chris lo miró confundido y sin entender completamente la pregunta, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de responder, vio en el rabillo de su ojo algo blanco que se acercaba "¡Cuidado!"

La bola de nieve pasó rozándole la coronilla cuando dobló sus rodillas para esquivar el ataque. De inmediato y sin mirar a su contrincante, escarbó con ambas manos en la fría nieve y lanzó hacia la dirección de la que el proyectil había venido. Malcolm se unió a él con un poco de retrazo pero casi con la misma velocidad y precisión. Juntos lograron derribar al chico de tercero que los atacaba y cegarlo por unos minutos con la nieve.

"¿Estás loco, lo sabías?" dijo Malcolm, limpiándose las manos escarchadas en el pantalón. Chris giró la cabeza hacia su dirección, mientras exhalaba un vaho de vapor que se cristalizó en el frío ambiente. Sus mejillas y narices estaban rojas por las bajas temperaturas, pero la energía que estaban gastando les impedía sentir el frío del ambiente "¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Ese tipo era más fuerte que tú! Creo que nunca volverá ha verse algo tan imprudente como lo que hiciste hoy"

"Habla él que empezó la guerra de bolas de nieve más grande que se halla visto en este invierno…" Christopher habló entre dientes, mientras lanzaba un gran puñado de nieve hacia un grupo a cinco metros de él.

La nieve les impedía moverse, y Chris ya sentía la adrenalina retroceder en su torrente sanguíneo. El frío le calaba los huesos y sus manos estaban completamente entumecidas.

"¡Tenía que detenerlo!" Jadeó Malcolm, saltando cuando una bola de nieve golpeó el suelo bajo sus pies "¡Estabas temblando como un cerdo en el matadero!"

"¡Él es el cerdo!" Gritó Chris a todo pulmón, cogiendo una nueva bola de nieve y lanzándola hacia unos de tercer año "¡Y yo no tiemblo!"

"¡Si lo haces…! ¡Demonios!" El pelo rubio de Malcolm quedó completamente cubierto de nieve cuando Chris volvió a agacharse para esquivar el proyectil lanzado en su contra. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, mientras Chris acumulaba una gran cantidad de nieve y formaba grandes bolas de nieve para poder utilizarlas con mayor rapidez "¿Qué estos malditos idiotas no pueden ser más bajos…?"

"Agáchate cuando lancen ellos y cuando se queden sin bolas de nieve, lanza tú" Le instruyó Chris "Y yo no tiemblo"

"Que sí lo haces" Malcolm amontonó una gran cantidad de nieve a sus pies "Lo estás haciendo ahora" señaló, mientras volvía su atención hacia los de tercer año.

Christopher frunció el seño y dejó la bola de nieve que sujetaba en el suelo, procediendo a observarse las manos y darse cuenta, con sorpresa, de que lo que decía su amigo no era simplemente para molestarlo, pues en ese momento temblaban levemente sin que él lo hubiese notado, seguramente por la adrenalina o el inmenso frío que reinaba a su alrededor "Es por el frío"

"No digo que fuera por otra cosa. En mi vida me enfrentaría como tu lo hiciste ha ese matón. Por esa razón estás loco"

"Tu le lanzaste una bola de nieve" señaló Chris, reanudando la batalla contra los de tercer año "Van a matarte en la escuela cuando se enteren de quien ha empezado con todo esto"

"Tenía que hacerlo" Malcolm empezó a lanzar de dos en dos, con unas bolas de nieve cada vez más grandes que las anteriores "No podía dejar que te rompiera la nariz ¡es demasiado valiosa!"

"¡EH!" se quejó Chris ante la broma de Malcolm. Lanzó una pequeña bola de nieve hacia su dirección, y chocó contra su rostro como lo hubiese hecho antes de todo el embrollo con el matón. Se desmoronó sobre sus cejas, dejándolo ciego por unos momentos, en los que se lanzó al suelo de rodillas desesperado, recogiendo tres bolas de nieve y amoldándolas entre sus manos.

"¿No me vas a lanzar eso, o si?" Lo desafió Christopher con una sonrisa, poniéndose en guardia. Malcolm tenía una precisión mortal, pero, como él había dicho antes, Chris era más rápido en esquivar y lanzar, y aprovechó el hecho de que los de tercer curso habían dejado de atacar para prestarle toda la atención a los movimientos de Malcolm.

"¿No me crees capaz?" Preguntó Malcolm amenazadoramente, mientras sujetaba su súper bola de nieve con ambas manos y la levantaba sobre su cabeza. Chris estaba listo para salir del camino del gigantesco proyectil "No eh empezado solo yo ¿recuerdas? Te dije que no me atacaras, pues no tenía nada con que defenderme" se empezó a acercar a Chris lentamente, y éste al darse cuenta, solo atinó a taparse un poco el rostro con los antebrazos "Pues ya tengo con que defenderme ¡Esquiva esto!" gritó, catapultando con todas sus fuerzas la enorme bola de nieve hacia la dirección en la que Chris estaba parado, y en el último minuto éste saltó hacia atrás, tropezando con la nieve acumulada a su alrededor y cayendo como un peso muerto sobre su espalda, quedando por unos minutos sin respiración.

Aún cuando todo debió haber sucedido demasiado rápido, para Chris fue como ver una escena en cámara lenta.

Ahora se daba cuenta de por qué los de tercer año se habían detenido.

Malcolm era mucho más alto que Chris, y por esa razón la enorme bola de nieve pasó de largo por encima de su cabeza antes de que éste cayera al suelo. Pero el proyectil no se detuvo, había sido propulsado con demasiada fuerza y siguió en una pendiente ascendente hacia la inmensidad del patio, y hubiese sido un espectáculo digno de admiración si es que el grupo de niños de cuarto que en ese momento salía de clases no se hubiera dispersado al verlo llegar, igualmente hubiera sido increíble si tan solo se hubiese estrellado contra el marco de la puerta de entrada. Pero Christopher, que vio toda la escena con un detalle estremecedor, le pareció, más que un espectáculo, una horrible escena que le transformó las entrañas en plomo.

El pelo rizado de River Song quedó completamente cubierto de nieve, al igual que su abrigo rojo y su rostro ahora apenas distinguible. El proyectil choco con tanta fuerza que hizo que la mujer se tropezara en la nieve y cayera de bruces al suelo, con la ropa completamente empapada.

Tan rápido como todo había empezado, los niños de primero, segundo y tercer año se detuvieron al presenciar la escena. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el patio de recreo, en el que Christopher solo escuchó el lastimero jadeo de Malcolm detrás suyo y observó, petrificado en el suelo, la figura de River Song, quien en ese momento se levantaba apoyándose en sus manos y se sacudía grandes cantidades de nieve de las mangas de su abrigo, sus hombros y su rostro. Su pelo estaba completamente empapado y los rizos rubios se pegaban a sus mejillas, y sus ojos, despejados completamente, observaban a los niños del patio con una gelidez que sobrepasaba la del frío que reinaba en el ambiente.

"Quién fue" jamás había escuchado un tono de voz tan frío y autoritario. Chris se estremeció. La mirada de River le recordaba la que su padre le daba cuando hacía algo de verdad muy grabe, y sospechó que River Song era unas personas que costaba mucho sacar de quicio "_Quién fue_" repitió, con voz potente y atronadora, pero sin revelar el mínimo rastro de cólera o enojo por lo que había sucedido.

Chris se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y observó a Malcolm con ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Éste le dirigió una mirada que solo podía denotar el pánico que lo atenazaba. Chris sintió un nudo en el estomago, sabía que Malcolm nunca habría querido herir a nadie. El muchacho se cuadró de hombros, totalmente pálido, y rozó el costado de Chris al caminar hacia donde se encontraba River Song, con paso lento y tembloroso.

"Yo fui" River alzó la cabeza al escuchar la confesión, observó al muchacho con una mirada dura en su rostro inexpresivo, como si quisiera evaluar su valor. Después, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entrara al edificio. Christopher entró, teniendo cuidado en no entablar contacto visual con Malcolm, quien lo observaba con una expresión desesperada en su rostro como el mármol "No te atrevas" le dijo por lo bajos al pasar por su lado. También tuvo cuidado con la mirada de River, pues sabía que si volvía a observar los ojos verde azulados de la mujer, el pequeño valor que había reunido para ponerse en el lugar de Malcolm flaquearía hasta desmoronarse como se desmoronaba la nieve de su ropa con cada paso que daba.

Se observó los zapatos en todo su recorrido por el pasillo de la escuela, escuchando los continuos murmullos de los alumnos al pasar por sus lados, hasta que sintió la puerta del aula de clases cerrarse detrás de él.


End file.
